memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Collision Course!
(DC volume 2) | number = 80 | miniseries = The Chosen | minino = 3 | editor = Margaret Clark, Jim McCann | penciller = Rachel Forbes-Seese | inker = Pablo Marcos | colorist = Ray Murtagh | letterer = Phil Felix | writer = Kevin J. Ryan | omnibus = | published = February 1996 | format = | pages = 22 | publisher = DC Comics | date = 2269 | stardate = 6228.5 }} Illusion of guilt! Summary Log entries *;Captain's log, Stardate 6228.5. : It has been less than two weeks since the ''Enterprise answered a distress call from a Klingon outpost and was blamed for it's destruction. Now we have been ordered to investigate an attack on a Federation starbase and found it destroyed in what appears to be a Romulan attack--something they deny. And Starfleet has sent Ambassador Julia Bertrand to assist me in dealing with the Romulans. The Romulans have sent a vessel from a previously secret military organization called the Tal Shiar to assist our investigation. Despite all of this assistance, the Romulans are cooperating and i am left with the strong feeling that everything is not as it seems.'' *;Captain's log, supplemental. : Mr. Spock and his team are in their third day of investigating the devastating attack on Starbase 14. At our invitation a team from the Romulan ''Bird of Prey have accompanied them. So far, the Enteprise and Bird of Prey personnel have been able to work together have been able to work together without incident--One of the few things to go right on this mission.'' *;Captain's log, supplemental. : It has been four since our metting with the Romulan commander. In that time, Mr. Spock has found a sector of Romulan space that he believes will most likely be the nest target of an alien attack... If my hunch is right, then with some help from the Romulans, we should be able to narrow the field even further. *;Captain's log, supplemental. : The "Chosen" ship as surrendered. Its data banks have provided proof that it was behind the previous attacks. Commander Kang has already transmitted his report to his government, and the immediate threat of a Federation/Klingon war has dissipated. References Characters :Julia Bertrand • Pavel Chekov • Kang • James T. Kirk • Koram • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Kang's battle cruiser ( ) • Koram's Bird-of-Prey ( ) • Metan starship Locations :California • Meta IV • Romulan Neutral Zone • San Francisco • Starbase 14 Races and cultures :Gorn • Human • Klingon • Metan • Romulan • Tholian • Vulcan States and organizations :Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Tal Shiar Other references :ambassador • battle cruiser • briefing room • brig • captain • Chosen • cloaking device • commander • communicator • disruptor • distress call • first officer • lieutenant • outpost • photon torpedo • poison • sector • sensor log • shield • starbase • subspace radio • transporter • tricorder • warp factor • weapon Appendices Images chosen 3 comic.jpg|Cover image. anti-Metan alliance.jpg|Klingons, Romulans and the Federation work together. bertrand.jpg|Julia Bertrand. jtkChosen3.jpg|James T. Kirk. romGuardChosen3.jpg|Romulan guard. romGuardsChosen3.jpg|Romulan guards. romOfcrChosen3.jpg|Romulan officer. Timeline External link * category:tOS comics